Et si seulement
by Elaysa
Summary: Et si c'était Hermione qui écrivait des histoires la concernant elle directement et un certain blond... et que Ron tombait sur les dites histoires...
1. Chapter 1

**Et si seulement…**

Coucou tout le monde! Je vous reviens en force avec une petite histoire que mon ami m'a inspirée ce soir. Bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers non plus. J'espère que vous aimerez, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Je voulais en faire un one-shot, mais finalement non.

Chapitre premier : Découvertes affligeantes.

«Drago la fixa le regard tendre. Bon Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme! Il n'avait pas du tout honte de proclamer haut et fort et surtout à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'Hermione Granger! Il prit une mèche folle de ses cheveux et la replaça doucement derrière son oreille. Il se pencha vers elle et posa le plus lentement du monde ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut électrique… magique. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pensé pouvoir ressentir comme sensations physiques et émotionnelles il les ressentait pour elle. Il rompit le contact et murmura simplement.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et murmura à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago. »

Hermione déposa sa plume et s'étira. Elle venait enfin de mettre terme à sa dernière histoire. Elle était attablée à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude, sa table débordant de parchemins.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, lorsqu'elle avait des temps libres, elle écrivait des histoires d'amour pour son propre plaisir personnel. Des histoires d'amour sur elle et un certain blondinet. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle ressentait beaucoup d'amusement à écrire ce genre de choses, et puis cela ne faisait de mal à personne.

De plus, elle était célibataire, alors elle pouvait bien fantasmer sur qui elle voulait! Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait déjà noir, mince… elle avait encore raté le dîner, trop préoccupée dans ses rêvasseries. Elle pourrait très bien passé par les cuisines en s'en allant vers sa salle commune, les elfes de maisons l'aimaient bien. Elle se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires, trop concentrée, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Salut Hermione!

Hermione sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur.

-Ron! Dit-elle scandalisée. J'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque idiot!

Le rouquin rit à sa remarque.

-Pas à ton âge, Mione, j'en doute! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure ci à la bibliothèque?

-Ça ne se voit pas, je ramasse mes choses…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Ron porta sa main vers le sac de la jeune fille, où était posé un large carnet avec la mention «Dramione» dessus. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses mains et commença à le feuilleté distraitement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage blêmit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Hermione? Répéta le jeune homme.

Hermione lui arracha prestement le carnet des mains et le fourra rapidement dans son sac qu'elle referma aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires Ronald!

-Hermione… commença son ami.

-J'écris des histoires…

-Non mais ça va pas la tête! T'es malade ou quoi? MALFOY?!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais te regarde.

Son ami porta son regard sur la table et prit quelques parchemins dans ses mains. Il put y lire certains passages qui le traumatiserait pour le restant de ses jours.

«Drago porta son mamelon à ses lèvres et commença à sucer goulûment, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Hermione.»

«Les deux élèves marchaient main dans la main dans le parc de Poudlard, ce qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui. C'était une belle journée pour être amoureux… Drago la regarda tendrement, il pourrait s'y faire, oui il le savait maintenant. Il pourrait l'aimer pour le restant de sa vie.»

«Elle frôla sa main et eut une décharge qui paralysa son corps de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais vécut cela avec personne d'autre que cet ange blond.»

«Drago posa un genou par terre et la fixa intensément.

-Hermione, mon amour, voudras-tu me rendre l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre en m'épousant? Je me fou que tu sois une née-moldue, c'est toi que je veux ma lionne féroce.

Elle répondit oui en le regardant amoureusement.

Merlin qu'il était beau! Elle lui sauta dans les bras et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps!»

-Malfoy? Répéta Ron tétanisé d'horreur.

Hermione prit les parchemins de ses mains et ramassa les autres rageusement. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et s'en alla furibonde vers la porte de la bibliothèque, tournant le dos à celui qu'elle croyait être son ami. Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore sur le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, il réalisa qu'elle venait de partir et la suivit en courant hors de la bibliothèque.

Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fait tomber quelques-uns de ses précieux trésors sur le sol. Un certain jeune homme passait par là et les ramassa. Il les regarda curieux et ce qu'il y lut le laissa stupéfait. Ainsi, Granger fantasmait sur lui… Tout cela s'avérait fort intéressant.

Hermione arriva à sa salle commune et se rua vers sa chambre. La jeune lionne n'avait pas vue que son amie Ginny l'avait suivi jusque dans sa chambre, voyant qu'elle n'allait visiblement pas bien. Hermione pleurait à chaude larmes sur son lit lorsque son amie arriva à côté d'elle. Elle lui frotta le dos pour la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mione?

-Ronald n'est qu'un crétin, dit la brune, alors que les larmes brouillaient sa vision.

-Ah! Ça ce n'est pas nouveau, lui répondit sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

-Il a trouver… mon recueil.

Ginny eut une expression choquée et porta sa main à sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Hermione?

La rousse était déjà au courant pour le fameux recueil, ayant un jour découvert son amie entrain d'écrire une de ses histoires. La brune n'avait pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps. Ginny partageait l'opinion d'Hermione, Drago Malfoy était sacrément canon! Elle aussi aurait aimer qu'il parcoure son corps de ses mains expertes, même si elle n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à haute voix.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Si ça venait à se savoir…

-Je ne crois pas non, Ron est un crétin finit ça je dois l'admettre, mais il ne ferait rien qui pourrait te créer des problèmes ou te faire du mal, tu le sais bien.

La brune ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas trop certaine que ce que son amie disait était vrai, Ronald Weasley pouvait tellement être borné et colérique lorsqu'il le voulait… Ginny se leva et laissa son amie à ses pensées obscures. Hermione se leva à son tour et alla prendre une douche. Cela étant fait, elle se dirigea en pyjama vers son lit et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Cette nuit là Hermione rêva.

Ron était dans la Grande Salle, debout sur la table des Gryffondor, brandissant son recueil. Il lisait autant de passages qu'il pouvait à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Et son public était très nombreux. Hermione arrivait dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle vit des centaines de personnes rire et la pointé du doigt. Elle lança un sort à Ron qui tomba de la table, le recueil fut projeté dans les airs et tomba directement dans les mains d'un jeune homme très séduisant. Drago la regardait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le fameux recueil dans sa main.

-Alors comme ça tu fantasmes sur moi Granger?

Elle recula d'un pas, paniquée. Le Serpentard avançait vers elle, une lueur flamboyante traversant son regard d'acier. Elle recula encore, se retrouvant coincé entre le mur et lui. Il posa un bras sur le mur par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille, la surplombant d'une tête. Il fixa son regard au sien. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et souffla.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois Hermione.

Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre… Ce n'est qu'un rêve! Juste un rêve…

Elle se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Mon Dieu… elle était vraiment dans la merde!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre, il faut dire que pour le moment je suis grandement inspirée pour cette histoire. Je vous préviens cependant qu'il me reste seulement deux ou trois chapitres après celui-là, sauf si j'ai une illumination divine! Donc, comme d'habitude tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils appartiennent à notre reine littéraire, maman Rowling. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Chapitre 2 : Bouleversements imprévus

Hermione pensait à une stratégie, assise en indien dans son lit, pour contrer une possible attaque de la part de son ami. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour lui causer de réels tords, mais bon il n'était pas idiot non plus, alors elle devait écarter toutes les possibilités. Elle repensa à son rêve et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Après tout, Ron était son ami… Un de ses meilleurs amis… Il n'irait clairement pas jusqu'à crier haut et fort qu'elle écrivait des histoires coquines, la mettant en scène avec son plus grand ennemi…

Pendant qu'Hermione essayait de se convaincre elle-même que son ami ne ferait pas preuve d'autant de mesquineries à son égard, elle eut un éclair de lucidité! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bête! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Elle lança des regards furtifs dans la salle commune, mais aucune trace de son ami. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à lui, ne prit pas la peine de cogner et entra. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à l'apercevoir, sa masse de cheveux roux dépassant de la couverture. Elle le secoua vivement.

-Ron! Ron!

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

-Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dans ma chambre…

Il remonta sa couverture sur son torse et rougit. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers son ami et lança le sort.

-Oubliettes!

Ron la regardait plus perdu que jamais.

-Hermione? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dans ma chambre…

Le désespoir s'installa dans les prunelles de la jeune fille… Son sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné.

-Hermione! Je crois que l'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé hier dans la bibliothèque.

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné. Hermione se détourna de son ami et partie en courant. Elle courut de toute ses forces, sortant de la salle commune. Elle courut et courut encore, se laissant guider par son désespoir. Elle s'arrêta dans la cour extérieure. Il pleuvait abondamment ce matin-là, la pluie martelant le sol. Elle s'écroula par terre, prit sa tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

La pluie coulait le long de son visage, mais elle s'en foutait. Après tout, sa vie était bien finie maintenant. Son ami se rappelait de tout et il irait certainement révéler à tout le monde son petit secret. Épuisée par toute cette situation, elle releva la tête, essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pyjama et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle resta de longues minutes sur le sol se laissant bercer par le bruit régulier de la pluie, son esprit vagabondant à une vitesse folle. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle pensa au pire, puis se dit qu'elle pourrait bien s'en aller tout simplement, changer de vie, changer d'identité même. Elle pourrait s'en aller en Australie retrouver ses parents, après tout elle aimait bien les kangourous. Puis elle pensa à tout le reste… À ses autres amis, au plaisir profond qu'elle ressentait d'écrire toutes ses histoires, elle pensa à Drago. Elle secoua la tête, se ressaisit, se leva tant bien que mal et retourna vers le château.

Elle marcha un moment, croisa Rusard qui pesta rageusement contre la jeune fille.

-Non mais franchement, ils font vraiment ce qu'ils veulent ces gamins! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi on entendrait encore crier dans les cacho…

Sa voix s'estompa au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione avançait dans le couloir. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver une solution à long terme pour faire tout oublier à son ami. Elle s'arrêta devant la Grande Salle, où étaient déjà attablés les lève-tôt devant leur petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda leur mine réjouie et un poids s'installa dans son estomac. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse si Ronald Weasley dévoilait à tout Poudlard son secret. Cette pensée sombre lui rappela un texte qu'elle avait un jour lu, un texte relatant d'une potion qui pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité. Et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots.

La Gryffondor arriva devant une grande porte en bois. Elle cogna trois coups et attendit. Elle entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Un grand sorcier, aux cheveux noirs et au regard austère la dévisagea de toute sa hauteur.

-Miss Granger. Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite si tôt?

-Professeur, j'avais une question urgente à vous poser.

-Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre que vous sortiez de votre pyjama…

Un rictus mauvais élargit ses lèvres. Hermione baissa ses yeux et remarqua bel et bien qu'elle était encore en pyjama, avec toute cette agitation elle avait complètement oublié de se changer. Elle rougit devant le regard acerbe de son professeur.

-Quelle était cette question, Miss Granger?

-Connaîtriez-vous une potion qui permettrait de faire oublier un évènement à un autre individu?

Severus Rogue la lorgna longuement.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait vous et vos misérables Gryffondor!

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez professeur…

Il n'en cru pas un mot, mais avait bien trop envie d'écourter cette entrevue.

-Allez à la bibliothèque dans la réserve, _À vos chaudrons_ tome 3, page 487.

Il se recula et claqua la porte, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille. Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement, elle devait absolument se rendre à la bibliothèque, mais avant tout elle devrait peut-être se changer…

Aussitôt habillée, Hermione s'en alla d'un pas vif vers la bibliothèque. Elle marchait tête baissé, perdue dans ses pensées, mais soudainement elle s'arrêta net. Une voix suave venait de s'élever derrière elle.

«Drago se pencha vers elle, le regard taquin, il caressa doucement le bout de son nez avec son doigt. La Gryffondor rougit. La proximité du jeune homme la mettait définitivement bien trop mal à l'aise pour qu'elle puisse faire autrement. Il se pencha davantage et vint déposer de doux baiser dans le cou d'Hermione. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il sourit contre son cou, ravit de son effet.

-N'aie pas peur mon petit papillon des Îles, je serai doux.

Il laissa son cou pour venir s'attarder sur ses lèvres un moment, il les embrassa doucement…»

Hermione frissonna de terreur. Elle connaissait bien cette voix, un peu trop bien à son goût. Elle l'entendait murmurer d'extase lorsqu'elle écrivait ses histoires, la suppliant de lui faire toutes sortes de choses. Elle se retourna lentement et son pressentiment se confirma. Drago Malfoy se tenait en plein milieu du couloir, ses précieux parchemins dans ses mains, un sourire narquois plaquer contre son visage angélique. Ses mains… si délicates et si belles… Ses lèvres… La lionne se mordit la lèvre avant de se ressaisir et de se ruer vers lui.

-Malfoy! Rends-moi ça!

Le jeune homme avait lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête et se moquait bien d'Hermione qui sautait sur place en essayant vainement de les attraper.

-Voyons, Granger, c'est bien plus drôle si je les garde avec moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, se retourna et s'en alla vers sa salle commune, la Gryffondor à ses trousses. Elle le rejoignit, sortit un énorme bouquin de son sac et le frappa à la tête de toutes ses forces. Le blond s'écroula au sol, inconscient. La réalité rattrapa rapidement Hermione. Que venait-elle de faire… Elle avait assommé son plus grand ennemi, en plein jour et en plein milieu d'un couloir! Son cerveau réagit brusquement, elle devait cacher le corps… Mais où? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit la solution miracle qui semblait lui sauver la vie… Du moins jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se réveille. Elle se pencha, prit le Serpentard par les chevilles et le traina lentement sur le sol. Elle s'arrêta, le coeur frappant contre sa cage thoracique, elle venait d'entendre des bruits de pas non loin d'elle. Son regard se pétrifia d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Flitwick marcher vers elle.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger.

-Professeur.

-Que faites-vous dans le couloir à cette heure, Miss Granger?

Le professeur regarda au sol et vit Drago, inconscient à côté d'Hermione. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle devait se sortir de cette situation, elle sortit sa baguette et prononça le sort.

-Petrificus totalus!

Cette fois-ci elle avait pointé son professeur, voulant éviter de trouver une raison valable au pourquoi du comment Drago se retrouvait là où il était. Le visage d'Hermione blêmit dangereusement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Oh non, oh non, oh mon Dieu ! Je viens d'assommer Malfoy et de pétrifié un professeur. Merde! Je vais sûrement me faire renvoyer. Ok, respire Hermione, relaxe !

Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas relaxer. Elle empoigna rapidement les chevilles du blond et se dirigea vers le placard à balai où elle voulait originalement l'enfermer. Elle le positionna à l'intérieur et courut rechercher son professeur. Lorsque les deux furent à l'intérieur, elle barra la porte grâce à la magie et alla vers sa salle commune.

Elle chercha Ginny des yeux et la trouva assise avec des copines près du foyer.

-Ginny! Pourrais-tu venir avec moi s'il-te-plaît.

La rouquine fixa son amie sans trop comprendre.

-Qui a-t-il Hermione?

-Ginny, j'ai vraiment merdé.

Hermione prit la main de son amie et l'amena en dehors du dortoir. Les deux amies marchèrent longuement avant d'arriver devant le fameux placard à balai.

-Hermione, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

-Malfoy… il a trouvé des parchemins avec mes histoires écrites dessus.

Ginny la regarda interdite, mais ne dit rien. La brune continua.

-Alors je l'ai assommé et enfermé dans ce placard.

-HERMIONE!

Ladite Hermione fixa ses chaussures, ses joues n'avaient jamais été si rouge.

-Ginny… ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi pétrifié un professeur et je l'ai enfermé avec Malfoy…

Les yeux de la rousse s'écartillèrent de terreur.

-Un professeur?

-Écoute, j'ai paniqué alors…

-Maintenant on fait quoi?

-Je crois qu'on devrait ouvrir le placard et improvisé?

Ginny leva sa baguette.

-Alohomora!

La porte s'ouvrit sans peine et ce que les jeunes filles virent les stupéfia d'horreur. Ni Malfoy, ni le professeur Flitwick n'étaient présent à l'intérieur.

-Oh merde!

Finalement déménager en Australie serait peut-être la meilleure des idées…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Je voulais vous prévenir que ce chapitre est particulièrement coquin si je peux le dire ainsi. En fait, il est vraiment pervers, alors pour tout ceux et celles qui serait offusqués de lire des scènes chaudes, je vous aurai prévenus! Je dois aussi avouer que je n'avais jamais écris une scène aussi intense de toute ma vie, cependant, je suis particulièrement fière du résultat. Bon, maintenant que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche (c'est quand même assez étrange comme formulation…), bonne lecture!

Malheureusement, tous ces beaux personnages que j'affectionne tant, ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de notre chère et tendre, maman Rowling.

Au revoir et à bientôt!

Chapitre 3: Coquetterie en tout genre

Hermione marchait piteusement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. C'était fait… sa vie était maintenant ruinée et tout cela à cause de sa stupide obsession envers son nouveau hobby. Elle s'imaginait déjà devoir faire ses valises et dire au revoir au monde de la magie à tout jamais. Sur cette pensée dévastatrice, Hermione arriva à la porte de la salle commune. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour le moment elle entra. Elle fut bousculée par une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille qui se ruait vers elle.

-Hermione! Hermione!

-Harry?

-Hermione viens vite… C'est Ron. Lui dit son ami, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il l'amena jusqu'à la chambre des garçons et la laissa entrer, seule.

Hermione connaissait très bien cette chambre, y étant entré quelques heures plus tôt. Elle entendit un bruit étrange et fut stupéfiée sur place. Des grognements rauques s'élevaient de quelques lits plus loin. Elle s'avança lentement et ce qu'elle vit la traumatisa pour le reste de sa vie. Ron était couché sur le lit, torse nu et une lueur bleutée était plaqué contre lui. Hermione s'avança un peu plus pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le visage de Mimi Geignarde était posé sur l'épaule de son ami et elle avait le haut du corps dénudé elle aussi. Une couverture couvrait le reste de leurs corps. Hermione se racla la gorge. Son ami qui était encore en extase sursauta violemment. Il tourna la tête et constata avec horreur qu'Hermione se tenait à côté du lit voisin.

-Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ron je te retourne la question.

Ses yeux valsant entre Mimi et Ron. Le rouquin rougit et marmonna une réponse.

-Écoute Ronald, tu fais ce que tu veux… Je garderai ton secret si tu gardes le mien, à propos de… tu sais quoi enfin!

Ron cligna des yeux et déglutit avec peine. Il regarda Mimi, puis Hermione.

-D'accord. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser…

-Oh, oui pardon.

Hermione s'éclipsa, soudainement très fière d'elle. Voilà un problème de réglé, maintenant plus que deux… Elle sortit du dortoir des garçons et ignora superbement Harry, elle devait absolument se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Hermione avait enfin trouvé le fameux livre, conseillé par son professeur qui pourrait lui sauver la vie et lui permettre de rester à Poudlard. Elle griffonnait pendant un moment déjà, mais elle sentait la fatigue la gagner rapidement. La Gryffondor regarda autour d'elle, parfait elle était seule. Elle posa sa tête sur la table et elle s'endormit paisiblement. Après tout, elle avait bien mérité un peu de repos avec toute cette excitation soudaine. Elle rêva qu'une ombre l'approchait dans la bibliothèque, une ombre blonde, aux yeux d'acier liquide et au sourire charmeur. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement, son regard malicieux avait vu quelque chose de drôlement intéressant. Hermione se réveilla promptement et réalisa que son précieux recueil avait disparu.

Drago s'était réveillé dans un placard à balai, légèrement perdu, il tenta de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir là. Ses yeux s'élargirent… il se rappela, le couloir, Granger, lui qui lisait un de ses parchemins, il se retournait, très fier de son effet et c'était le trou noir. Il se redressa lentement, tentant de se lever, puis une douleur lancinant le rappela à l'ordre. Il porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour y découvrir une bosse. Il en déduisit que Granger n'avait définitivement pas aimer sa petite représentation et qu'elle avait dû l'assommer. L'assommer lui, un Malfoy! Elle avait du culot cette petite lionne. Il se surprit à sourire pour lui-même, il aimait vraiment beaucoup son audace. Peut-être était-il un peu masochiste sur les bords, mais il appréciait qu'elle lui tienne tête et qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire.

Il se leva, tenta de tourner la poignée, avant de constater que Granger avait définitivement pensé à tout. Il murmura un sort et la porte s'ouvrit. Son esprit vagabonda rapidement, Granger devait probablement être retourné à sa salle commune, il se dirigea lui-même vers la sienne, mais au bout du couloir il changea d'idée, bifurqua et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Il la remarqua, sa tête posée sur la table, elle était profondément endormie. Il la trouvait mignonne ainsi. Il se surprit à caresser avec tendresse ses boucles brunes. Puis il lui murmura des paroles.

-Dors bien Granger, fais de beaux rêves.

C'est alors qu'un objet attira son attention. Drago avait le fameux recueil entre ses mains, il regarda la reliure et y lit « Dramione », il n'hésita pas deux fois, il le serra contre lui et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

Confortablement installé dans son lit, Drago ouvrit le carnet avec précaution. Puis, il commença sa lecture, ce qu'il y lut d'abord l'amusa grandement. Vers le milieu du recueil, il trouva un passage qui le fit s'arrêter net, les sens en alerte. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

«La brune s'agenouilla devant lui et s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Elle enleva, ceinture, pantalon et sous-vêtement. Elle se recula légèrement, admirant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant elle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et que celui-ci était tout de même imposant. Elle avança sa main vers l'objet de son désir, mais il l'arrêta, mettant sa main sur son bras.

-On peut tout arrêter maintenant, Hermione.

La jeune fille repoussa gentiment sa main et fit non de la tête, après tout elle en avait envie autant que lui. Elle déposa sa main sur sa verge et s'avança vers lui. Puis, elle vrilla son regard au sien et sa bouche vint joindre sa main. Il grogna de satisfaction. Décidément, elle lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. »

Drago pensa à Hermione et se dit qu'elle lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ressentit un léger inconfort dans son pantalon et la bosse proéminente qu'il aperçut ne laissait aucun doute sur les effets qu'avait cette petite histoire sur son anatomie. Étant trop à l'étroit, il n'en pouvait plus. Il mima l'histoire, enleva ceinture, pantalon et sous-vêtement, se retrouvant à moitié nu sur ses couvertures. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son membre et commença de doux mouvement, il soupira de bien-être. Il ferma les yeux un instant et repensa à cette histoire, il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il reprit sa lecture d'une main, s'affairant de l'autre.

«Elle agitait sa tête d'en haut vers le bas, faisant tantôt des mouvements doux pour ensuite accélérer la cadence, faisant délirer le jeune homme. Elle ressentait des sensations nouvelles qu'elle n'avait même jamais imaginé ressentir avant ce jour. La chaleur dans son bas ventre s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait plaisir à son compagnon. Elle avait définitivement envie qu'il la prenne et qu'ils atteignent le plaisir conjointement, les yeux dans les yeux.»

Il resserra la pression sur sa verge et accentua les mouvements. Des déferlements de plaisir s'insinuait jusque dans les pores de sa peau. Il haletait doucement et une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formé sur son corps. Il pensa à Hermione. Se concentra sur elle. Il l'imagina nue, devant lui, agenouillée, prête à lui faire perdre la notion du temps. Son membre se durcit à cette pensée. Son souffle se fit plus court et il eut un spasme.

Il pensa à son corps, mais aussi à ses mains et surtout à ses lèvres. Ses chaudes lèvres qui le dévoreraient tout entier. Il eut l'impression de les sentir sur lui lorsque le spasme ultime le gagna. La chaleur le gagna… la chaleur dans son bas ventre, des picotements dans ses bourses, puis une affluence de plaisir. L'orgasme le secoua en entier, il grogna les yeux fermés et la semence se répandit sur sa couverture. Sa main tomba sur le lit et il se laissa choir, épuisé, le recueil étant ouvert à côté de lui.

Il se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions. Granger était bien plus coquine qu'il le pensait, il sourit à cette réalisation. Son carnet était rempli d'histoires les mettant en scène… mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire? Il regarda son lit et se rendit à l'évidence qu'il devrait peut-être aller se laver. Il se leva, tant bien que mal, se rhabilla et lança un sort de nettoyage rapide sur son lit. Il prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire, le recueil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets.

Hermione sortit de son état de stupeur et se rendit compte qu'elle devait agir sans plus attendre. Elle devait absolument retrouver son carnet avant que toute l'école soit mise au courant. Elle ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et sortit de la bibliothèque. Alors, qu'elle marchait rapidement, tête baissée, elle repensa à son fameux rêve de la bibliothèque. Elle repensa à cette ombre qu'elle avait vue… ces cheveux d'une blondeur spectaculaire… et ces iris argentées… elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de cette ombre. Et puis son recueil avait disparu… cette situation était décidément bien étrange! Et si elle n'avait pas rêvé à histoire et que cette personne avait bien volé son carnet? Elle secoua la tête. Cette situation était presque impossible… quoi que…

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, mais elle se sentait épuisée et elle réalisa qu'un bon bain chaud, remplit de bulles, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle passa rapidement par son dortoir pour prendre des vêtements de rechange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et ce qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix. Drago Malfoy était debout lui faisant dos, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et son précieux recueil était à quelques mètres de lui, sur le sol, à côté de ses choses à lui. Elle laissa échappa un cri de stupeur.

-Malfoy!

Il se retourna et fut surpris de la voir.

-Granger?

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur le recueil. Drago ne réalisa pas tout de suite, et il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui avait alerté la jeune fille. Hermione réagit plus vite que lui.

-Accio carnet.

Le carnet se souleva du sol et atterrit dans la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci, paniquée, se retourna et commençait à marcher vers la sortie.

-Pas si vite, Granger.

Drago brandit sa baguette vers elle.

-Petrificus totalus.

Hermione se raidit et tomba sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Drago se dirigea vers elle et se pencha à ses côtés.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'on parle, Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin de dernier chapitre. Sachez que j'ai toujours pensé à cette fin et je l'assume totalement. Bref, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Bonne lecture!

Ah oui, j'oubliais que malheureusement tous ces beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 4: Péripéties ombrageuses

Hermione commençait à sentir son corps se libéré lentement de l'emprise du sortilège. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago, celui-ci avait toujours sa baguette brandit vers elle, méfiant. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle hésita un moment, avait-elle le temps de s'enfuir? Probablement pas… Malfoy avait sa baguette pointée vers elle et elle devait avouer qu'il avait certaines capacités pour les sortilèges. Elle leva la tête et le dévisagea longuement avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors, Malfoy, de quoi voulais-tu que l'on parle?

Drago la regardait fixement, il baissa son regard vers le recueil, qu'Hermione tenait toujours dans sa main.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai envie qu'on parle, Granger.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se résigner et enfin faire face à cette situation embarrassante, mais pourquoi avec lui… Lui en particulier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Pourquoi?

Cette question déstabilisa la Gryffondor, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Mais oui… pourquoi? Elle aimait bien écrire ses histoires, cela la détendait, mais elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi et comment elle avait commencé toute cette aventure.

-Pourquoi moi? Répéta le jeune homme.

-Je…

-Pourquoi moi, en particulier?

Il la fixa intensément, scrutant chacune de ses réactions.

-Si je me rappelle bien, un jour j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'avais finit tous les devoirs pour le mois suivant… Je regardais par la fenêtre et je t'ai vu te promener dans le parc, seul. Tes cheveux au vent, tu semblais serein, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça… Et l'idée a commencé à germer dans mon esprit. Et je crois que les hormones ont fait le reste.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit à cette révélation. Drago la regarda, sidéré… Alors c'était donc cela? Elle était éprise de lui. Il pensa au fait qu'il devrait être dégoûté de cette révélation, mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, il ressentait du soulagement, un bien-être.

-Donc, j'en conclus que tu es amoureuse de moi.

Il la gratifia de son éternel sourire en coin. La jeune fille le regarda horrifiée. Que faire!

-Non, voyons!

-N'essaie pas de te cacher, Granger, je sais l'effet que j'ai sur les femmes.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, les yeux scintillants de malice. Elle recula légèrement. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle frissonna à son contact.

-Malfoy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ah oui? Alors lis la dixième histoire de ton recueil.

Hermione le regarda intriguée et elle s'exécuta.

«La jeune femme se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le stade. Elle était particulièrement excitée ce matin-là, elle avait pris sa décision et c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour. Les Gryffondor étaient en ce moment même en plein match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard. Le moment parfait. Elle serra sa cape un peu plus fort et accéléra la cadence.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Merlin qu'il était beau! Ses cheveux blonds virevoltants autour de son visage angélique. Ses yeux couleur de l'acier liquide. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur elle et elle se sentit plus forte. Elle arriva dans les gradins et s'assit, ne le lâchant pas des yeux une seconde.

-Vas-y Drago! Tu es le meilleur!

Le Serpentard se retourna vers la source de cet encouragement. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il venait d'elle. Pendant un instant il perdit sa concentration et ne vit pas le vif d'or qui venait de passer à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce mouvement, n'échappa pas à Harry qui fondit vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Hébété, Drago vacilla un moment avant de prendre un virage serré et de poursuivre son ennemi.

-Drago, attrape-le!

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais cela lui donna de la force et du courage. Il prit de la vitesse et donna un coup de coude à Harry, le déstabilisant. Il se pencha sur son balai et tendit la main vers la petite boule dorée. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le métal et se refermèrent dessus, il n'en revint pas. Il venait d'attraper le vif d'or! Il sourit et sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Il se retourna vers l'estrade et il la vit, debout un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage.

-Sonorus!

Une voix forte s'éleva dans tout le stade.

-Drago Malfoy, je t'aime et je n'ai pas honte de le dire devant toute l'école!

La révélation fit vaciller le jeune homme de son balai et il tomba d'une hauteur de vingt mètres, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol.

-Dragooooooooo!

Hermione se dirigea en courant vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt la jeune fille arrivée à sa hauteur, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à l'infirmerie. Il voulut se redresser, mais une douleur lancinante lui vrilla la jambe, le faisant grimacer.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour s'apercevoir qu'Hermione Granger se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Celle-ci réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée de Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière l'inspecta pendant un moment, mais Drago n'en avait que faire d'elle, il fixait la Gryffondor avec une certaine curiosité. Pourquoi était-elle à ses côtés en ce moment même? Que faisait-elle ici, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Il repensa à sa chute et se rappela la raison de celle-ci… Elle avait crié devant tout le stade qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Avait-il rêvé? Non, bien sûr que non, sinon pourquoi serait-il à l'infirmerie en ce moment même! Il continua à la fixer, même lorsque l'infirmière les eut laissés seuls. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle s'avança pour lui prendre la main et il se laissa faire.

-Malfoy…

-Granger?

-Je…

-Non! Il la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Approche.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, oubliant toutes les souffrances de son corps et l'attira à lui. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, il ressentit une nuée de papillons dans son estomac. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent au bout de quelques instants et ils restèrent un moment perdu dans leur monde, les yeux dans les yeux.

-La voilà ta réponse Granger.»

Hermione finit sa lecture et garda les yeux baissés, plus rouge que jamais.

-Et la quatorzième maintenant.

«Les deux jeunes gens étaient nus, entrelacés dans les couvertures du lit du Serpentard.

-Alors, souffla-t-il, est-ce que c'est le meilleur coup de ta vie?

Elle rit à cette remarque.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul.

Elle le sentit sourire dans son cou, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Dos à lui, elle murmura.

-Je t'aime.

Il la retourna doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Il monta sur elle et une nouvelle nuit de douce folie commença.»

-Alors, Granger, dis-moi que je me trompe maintenant… tu es folle de moi!

-Dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

-Si seulement…

Hermione, le regarda tétanisée. Son expression apeurée fit rire le jeune homme.

-Lis le prochain passage.

Elle soupira d'agacement, combien de temps allait-il encore l'embarrasser ainsi, mais connaissant Malfoy il pourrait très bien aller clamer haut et fort qu'Hermione fantasmait sur lui et trop de personnes étaient déjà au courant.

«Hermione était habillée avec une élégante robe bustier rouge, elle portait de jolis talons assortis et un masque de dentelle noire. Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le bal de Noël spécialement organisé par les professeurs pour fêter la défaite de Voldemort.

La pièce avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes multicolores pendaient par centaines du plafond. Un énorme arbre de Noël était recouvert de boules et autres décorations aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Une cinquantaine de tables rondes étaient éparpillées dans la première partie de la salle et au fond, une énorme piste de danse. Un orchestre était installé proche du sapin.

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées, mais elle ne le vit pas pour le moment. Son regard vagabonda dans la salle à sa recherche, mais toujours aucun signe de lui. Lourdement déçue, elle alla s'asseoir à une table non loin d'elle.

Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient à présent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour ce bal, qui s'annonçait être fabuleux. Des gens qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment étaient venus s'asseoir à sa table, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et prit la parole.

-Bienvenue chers élèves à ce bal de Noël. Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, mangeons!

Des dizaines de mets différents apparurent par magie sur les tables. Tous les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie et babillaient entre eux en mangeant. Tous les élèves, sauf Hermione… Elle picossa légèrement quelques pommes de terre et mangea à contre cœur un petit pain beurré. Tristounette, elle n'osait pas regarder autour d'elle, de peur d'être encore déçue de ne pas l'apercevoir.

Tous les élèves rassasiés et les assiettes redevinrent propres, une douce musique s'éleva de l'orchestre. Plusieurs couples s'avançaient déjà vers la piste de danse. Hermione regardait pensivement les danseurs. Si seulement son prince charmant pouvait arriver et l'emporter. Sa demande muette fut exaucée à moitié. Une large main d'homme venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

-Hermione?

Elle leva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur. Elle fut surprise, mais néanmoins déçue de voir l'immense masse de cheveux roux dépassé de sous son masque.

-Ron!

-Viens, Hermione, allons danser. Lui souffla-t-il.

La Gryffondor prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Une musique d'ambiance flottait dans l'air. Ron mit sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa taille. Hermione fixa son regard au sien et les deux commencèrent à bouger lentement. Tout allait bien pour le moment, leurs deux corps s'accordant à la mélodie. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que…

-Aïe Ron! Mais c'est mon pied !

Le rouquin tenta de se confondre en excuses, mais c'était trop tard, une main s'était déjà posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Puis-je vous libérée gente demoiselle?

Elle pourrait reconnaître cette voix parmi mille autres… Elle se tourna doucement et le vit, faisant une révérence. Son cœur bascula, une bouffée de gratitude et d'émerveillement se fit sentir dans tout son corps. Elle sourit et lui tendit sa main. Il la prit et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un tendre baiser. Elle frissonna à son contact et rougit sous l'effet de la surprise. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il s'agrippa à elle et l'approcha vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui chatouiller la joue. Ils tournèrent et tournèrent pendant un long moment. Puis, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux et ils eurent l'impression de s'élever dans les airs, comme entourés d'une bulle protectrice. Une bulle d'amour et de féérie. La chanson terminée, il enleva son masque et le sien, il pu enfin contempler son visage. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les jambes de la jeune fille peinaient à la soutenir…»

-Je sais que tu ne rêve que de ça!

-Malfoy… Tu ne comprends pas.

-Mais bien sûr que si, tu es amoureuse de moi et je vais te le prouver !

-Non, Malfoy… Ces histoires… ne sont pas réelles! Ce n'est que de la fiction.

Drago, toujours aussi incertain des intentions de la jeune fille, lui demanda une dernière faveur.

-Lis ma préférée s'il te plaît, page 45.

-Tu as lu tout le recueil?

-Mais bien sûr! Avant d'aller prendre mon bain j'ai lu la deuxième moitié.

-La deuxième moitié…

Son visage se figea avec horreur. Lui… il avait lu cette histoire. Celle qui lui faisait tant honte et en même temps qui l'excitait étrangement. Elle secoua la tête, plus perdue que jamais, toutefois, elle réalisa son souhait.

«Les deux tourtereaux avançaient gaiement, main dans la main, dans le parc de Poudlard.

-Alors, Hermignonne, veux-tu être mienne pour toujours?

-Oh oui, mon Dragounichet d'amour. Comme je t'aime. Fais-moi des dizaines d'enfants et nous vivrons heureux pour l'éternité.

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent vers une licorne, qui était apparut quelques instants plus tôt. Drago souleva Hermione d'une main agile et il la fit s'asseoir sur la licorne enchantée. Il sauta d'un bond et vint la rejoindre derrière, entourant sa taille de ses bras musclés. Il prit ses rênes et ils se dirigèrent, soleil couchant en prime, vers le reste de leur vie.»

Drago se tenait les côtes, hilare. Hermione, quant à elle, ne trouvait pas drôle du tout la provocation du jeune homme.

-Sérieusement Granger, c'est quoi cette histoire?

-Un jour, lorsque je suis arrivée dans la salle commune, j'ai vu la pouffiasse de Ron lui manger le visage et cette histoire m'est venue comme par magie. Oh Ron-Ron, mima-t-elle.

Le Serpentard la regardait, un irrésistible sourire en coin scotché aux lèvres.

-Penses-tu à ce que je pense, Granger?

-Probablement pas, non.

Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle, ondulant les hanches.

-Au fait, Malfoy, tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, regardant son corps de la tête aux pieds. Il était définitivement à croquer, mais vraiment trop proche à son goût. Elle se mordit la lèvre et Drago la nargua un moment. Il passa sa main sous le bord de sa serviette et l'inévitable arriva. La serviette tomba sur le sol et Drago se retrouva nu comme un vers devant elle. Il ne dit rien, n'esquissa pas un geste pour reprendre la serviette, il attendit. Une réaction, un commentaire?

La réaction tant espérée ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise et de gêne. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et rougit violemment. Après avoir figé un instant, elle se retourna et s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la salle de bain des préfets. Drago, redoutant cette réaction, prit sa serviette et courut à sa poursuite.

-Granger, cria t-il.

C'était peine perdue, elle avait déjà atteint le tournant du couloir et malgré sa fierté envers son corps, il ne voulait pas courir dans tout Poudlard avec une serviette comme seul vêtement.

Hermione s'arrêta et s'accota sur un des murs glacés du château. Elle reprenait sa respiration avec peine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à Merlin pour mériter tout ce qui lui arrivait. La découverte de Ron, avoir attaqué son professeur… Et puis il y avait le fameux cas de Drago Malfoy… Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement à la pensée du Serpentard. Mon dieu, elle l'avait vu nu et c'était beaucoup plus beau que dans tous ses rêves les plus fous. Elle rougit en repensant à son corps et se dirigea plus perturbée que jamais vers la Salle commune des Gryffondor.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle voulut se terrer sous les couvertures et ne plus jamais en ressortir tellement elle avait honte et était embarrassée par tout ce qui se déroulait dans sa vie depuis quelques jours, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle exécute cette potion. Elle se rappela les ingrédients et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle les avait tous en sa possession dans son kit de nécessaire à potions. Elle sortit le parchemin sur lequel elle avait noté la potion d'oubli et sortis les ingrédients un à un.

- _1/4 de cuisse de grenouille, haché finement_ ;

- _1 œil d'araignée, cueillit sur un spécimen encore vivant;_

- _3 cheveux d'une personne qui oublie_ tout (elle avait justement 3 cheveux de Ron, il oubliait toujours son anniversaire);

- _5 larmes d'une âme dévastée par le chagrin (_ elle avait un jour recueillit les larmes de Cho Chang qui pleurait alors la mort de Cedric Diggory);

- _15ml de rosée fraîche du mercredi matin_ ;

- _Un élément que la personne que vous voulez ensorceler affectionne particulièrement (_ elle avait un jour découvert que le professeur Flitwick aimait particulièrement les Vélanes et elle avait subtilisé un bout d'ongle de Fleur Delacour).

 _Tourner la potion quatre fois dans le sens horaire et 2 fois dans le sens anti-horaire et murmurer trois fois le sort «Oubliettes» en dansant la polka autour de la potion._

Hermione réalisa sa potion et elle sut que cela allait fonctionner, elle en fut aussi convaincue qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger! Après avoir rangé, elle alla se coucher sur son lit, épuisée de tout ce remue-ménage qui chamboulait sa vie soudainement. Elle s'endormit rapidement et eut une des plus belles nuits depuis très longtemps, une nuit sans rêve.

Elle se réveilla en doucement ce matin-là, encore embrumée par le sommeil, elle alla prendre une douche rapide en titubant, pour ensuite se rendre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et mettre un terme à toute cette histoire! Douche prise, elle prit sa baguette et la fiole de potion qu'elle avait remplie la veille et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

La Grande Salle était particulièrement vide et elle repéra sans mal son professeur, il était en grande conversation avec le professeur Vector, tous deux s'obstinant sur l'état des pommes de terre. Hermione ramassa sur une table deux verres et les remplit de jus de citrouille, elle y versa subtilement cinq gouttes de sa potion dans le premier et rien dans l'autre et marcha vers la table des professeurs, l'air confiant. Arrivée à la hauteur des deux professeurs, elle toussota, les deux ne l'ayant pas vu, étant trop préoccupés à faire valoir leur propre opinion.

-Miss Granger!

-Professeurs.

-Que nous vaut ce plaisir?

-Je vous ai amener du jus de citrouille.

-Oh comme c'est charmant.

Les deux hommes prirent les verres qu'elle leur tendait et burent le liquide orangé. Les effets de la potion furent immédiats, le professeur Flitwick fixa Hermione en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

-Professeur Flitwick? Je voulais vous parler de cette conversation que nous avons eue avant-hier, celle sur mon devoir…

-Nous ne nous sommes pas vus, avant-hier, Miss Granger.

-Oui, je suis venue vous voir dans votre bureau, professeur.

Il la regarda, incertain.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai dû oublier notre entretient, venez me voir cette après-midi et nous pourrons parler plus en profondeur de votre devoir.

Hermione, sourit, elle avait réussi.

-Merci professeur, je viendrai plus tard, professeur Vector, au revoir.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. La jeune fille se retourna et marcha vers la table des Gryffondor, où elle vit que ses amis étaient déjà arrivés. Elle entendit les deux professeurs discutés à son propos.

-Quelle intelligente sorcière cette Miss Granger.

-En effet, Filius, si l'on retournait à nos pommes de terre maintenant?

Hermione mangeait avec ses amis, à la table des Gryffondor. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec Ginny, quand Drago arriva devant elle.

-Granger, viens avec moi.

-Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Je t'ai pas causé, Weasley!

Ron s'apprêtait à se lever et à lancer un sort au blond quand Hermione intervint. Elle mit sa main sur le bras de son ami et soupira.

-Laisse. Viens, Malfoy.

Elle se leva et suivit le blond, après quelques pas elle se retourna vers ses amis.

-Ne m'attendez pas.

Hermione Granger marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, il faisait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. Drago Malfoy marchait à ses côtés. Il fut le premier à briser ce silence qui les opprimaient les deux.

-Granger, j'ai eu une idée.

La jeune fille le regardait, sceptique. Une idée venant de Malfoy, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Et si on mettait à exécution toutes ces fameuses histoires que tu aimes tant écrire?

Il la regardait, le sourire charmeur. Elle lui assena une légère claque sur l'épaule.

-Idiot.

Elle sourit à son tour. Et il sut… Il comprit enfin. Son plus grand plaisir dans la vie… était d'embêter Hermione Granger.

-Fin-


End file.
